Red Bull Rendezvous
by I Bought Earrings on Sale
Summary: After an erotic dream, Jimmy finds himself slightly hot and bothered, and also defenseless for Gary's amusement and pleasure. How does Gary plan to fix Jimmy's little 'problem?


_A gorgeous ball was thrown. Recognizable women were clad in gorgeous ball gowns and men in fine suits. Everything was extravagant, everything was gorgeous. Juice, the color of wine, being clinked by plastic wine-glasses, light and happy violin music surrounding them._

_Jimmy, though, found himself regretfully without a date, watching the cute, and not-so-cute, couples twirling to the music together. His hands were in his pockets, clutching on a pocket watch that he kept checking maniacally every 3 minutes to see if the ball was over yet._

_A hand gripped into his shoulder, not violently, but firmly. "Well, if it isn't Jimmy-boy?"_

_He turned around quickly to a rather sadistic looking Gary._

"_Without a date, I see? How sad. Let's blow this place, man."_

_Although Jimmy refused in his head, he found himself following Gary, running as fast as they can until they find themselves in front of the school fountain at the stroke of midnight. The moon reflecting itself on the water, the stars making rippled patterns in it._

_They were breathing heavily, leaning on the large fountain, until Jimmy saw the haunting and bone-chilling smile, and felt a pair of warm hands on his face. Wordlessly, they found themselves with their eyes closed, their tongues battling, their hands exploring each other's skin._

Jimmy woke up, sweating heavily. He put a hand over his racing heart. His breathing finally settled.

"Dammit," He groaned, swinging his legs out of bed. It was only 3 am, but Jimmy knew that after that nightmare he couldn't fall back asleep again.

He felt an erection digging into his leg. He didn't want to bother taking care of it, though.

He dug into his secret snack-stash in his drawers and pulled out a Red Bull.

"Jeez, man, you held out on me." A hand grazed past Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy felt his heart racing again. He turned around slowly to see snide brown eyes blinking at him.

"What the hell do you want, Gary?" Jimmy asked coldly.

"Is that a way to greet your friend? Well, Jimmy-boy, aren't you kind." He sat on Jimmy's bed and folded his arms. "I couldn't sleep and I heard some moving around, so I thought I'd check out how old Jimmy-boy was doing."

"Well, get out, I don't need company." He opened the can and took a sip, the unpleasant taste filling his mouth. But it would keep him awake for tonight.

"Toss me one of those," Gary demanded, ignoring Jimmy's request just as always.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and reluctantly grabbed a Red Bull for Gary.

"So, what woke you up, man?" Gary asked, grabbing the Red Bull.

Jimmy averted Gary's persistent gaze and found himself staring at a permanent stain left on the floor from a night of furious masturbation after finding a lewd magazine in a bathroom stall.

"I had a nightmare..." Jimmy sighed as he took another sip.

"Aw, looks like little Jimmy needs to stay home with his mommy." Gary popped the can open and gulped down a quarter of the can. "What was it about, the jocks hung you up on a flagpole or somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah...something like that...and I was in my underwear..." Jimmy thought that sounded convincing, despite the fact that his lying skills were shit

"Uh, must've sucked. Though, I'm surprised you'd care about something like that."

Jimmy shrugged, "Yeah, well...y'know. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Ideas, plans, inspiration. My mind is still wide awake, but I'm exhausted. It's tough thinking all the time."

"Yeah, Gary, I get it, you're really smart and I'm not," Jimmy groaned.

Gary lost the snide attitude and looked up at Jimmy with accusing eyes. "It's not like that. I can't control it, but I'm not taking those damn meds. They just mess me up even more, Jimmy-boy." But that sadistic cackling filled the room. "They all think I'm crazy. ALL OF THEM. But I'll show those bastards what CRAZY really is!"

"Woah, Gary, man, what's your problem? Calm down!"

The cackling stop and again those accusing eyes fell upon Jimmy once again. "You're my problem, dammit. When I try to sleep thoughts of you pierce my mind. I'm so sick of jerking off to seeing your face in my head, you bastard!"

Silence. Not a word was being said.

Jimmy took another sip of his Red Bull silently. "I had a dream where we made out at the school fountain."

"You're bull-shitting me, right?" Gary groaned, unamused. "Don't try to make shit up to make me feel better, it's not going to fucking work! Don't lie to me, James," his voice was heavy, rushed, cold.

Another sip. "I ain't lying, Gary. I've got the boner to prove it."

He folded his arms and smiled snidely. "I even have a good technique in other people's dreams to. Makes me wonder what little sick fantasies Petey dreams about me, too."

"Don't get full of yourself, you asshole," another sip, "Anyway, you're constantly thinking about me."

Gary gulped down another quarter of the can in one gulp. It was a sight to behold. He wasn't going to answer, he was waiting for what Jimmy would say.

"I mean, uh, well, it's weird, ya' know?"

Gary began reading the can, but Jimmy could see Gary was looking at him intently. Again, Gary was not going to answer.

"And, uh, I-I mean, well, uh, it's ok that you think about me, but uh..."

"Oh, so you like the fact that I think about you?" Gary was playing with the can now, but his eyes locked onto Jimmy's.

"Uh, no! ...Um, yes! Well, um, I honestly...don't know," he rubbed the back of his own head bashfully.

"Hm, so would you say you _liked_ me, James?"

"As a friend, sure..."

"What about _more _than a friend?" Gary put a hand on Jimmy's arm. It's grip was tight, but most definitely not painful. "I wouldn't mind helping you out with that...problem that's arising." Gary pointed down the the fabric of Jimmy's boxers which now made a little tent. "We're friends, after all, right?"

Jimmy looked down at his sudden erection. "I'm sorry! Jeez, this doesn't happen at all to me, Gary!"

"Oh, don't worry. I know the perfect remedy for that," Gary ran his hand down Jimmy's bare chest, and stopped at the hem of his boxers. "That is, of course, if you want me to, James," another smile pierced Jimmy's soul.

Jimmy knew this, Gary wasn't doing this out of desire or care, he was doing it just to test Jimmy, just to see how Jimmy handled it, and just to see how far Jimmy could go. It was a test, and if one thing, Jimmy Hopkins aces tests. "Yeah...I want you to, Gary."

"You want me to do what?" Gary asked innocently, he set his Red Bull down on the floor.

"To fix my problem."

"Hm, what problem, James?" Gary asked, putting a finger to his lips as if he were pondering.

"My erection."

"Oh, how, Jimmy-Boy?"

Jimmy wanted to truly punch Gary at this moment. "Whatever you want to do to me."

"Whatever?"

"Whatever."

Gary's smile changed to a frown. "You give me your permission to let me do WHATEVER I want to do with you, James? This is your last chance to back down."

Jimmy nodded. "I give you my consent."

Gary quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled him out.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy questioned.

"Just shut up and come on, dude. Leave it all to me."

Jimmy shut his mouth as he found himself outside, and as Gary pulled and pushed him every which direction to avoid a prefect or a teacher. Jimmy though his arm would eventually fall of, or Gary would end up pulling Jimmy's wrist out of it's socket, but, no. That didn't happen. Instead, Jimmy found himself in the boys locker room.

"Strip down," Gary demanded, pulling the old t-shirt over his head.

Jimmy looked in every direction before Gary snapped at him again.

"Come on and hurry up, we don't have all night!" He was beginning to pull his boxers down.

Jimmy grabbed his boxers and tossed them into his gym locker as if by instinct.

He felt his wrist being grabbed again by the cold, rough hands pulling him earlier, and he found himself in the tight shower room with Gary, their bodies so close they could feel each other's nerves and excitement radiating off of them.

Gary turned the knob of the faucet, and scalding hot water sloshed over them, but Jimmy didn't have the time to complain. Gary grabbed his face and forced his lips onto Jimmy's.

The heat of the water seemed to disappear in the kiss. The moment was lost, the faint taste of Red Bull lingering on each other's tongues, but when the kiss was broken, and Jimmy opened his eyes, he felt the burning water, and saw that his hands were red from it.

"If you can't take the heat, James, get out of the showers."

Hands gripped his cheeks and the lips found his again, now they were rolling out of the showers into the freezing locker room. They didn't turn on the heat at night. They were both shivering and dripping wet, but that made the heat of their naked bodies find each other, and they were close. Legs interlocked and arms intertwined, but their feet moved them on their own, and they were now in the empty gym, leaning against the boxing rink.

"Get in the rink," Gary demanded. He grabbed a jump rope from a basket appropriately labeled 'Jump Ropes'.

"I'm going to tie you up," Gary smirked.

Jimmy felt his arms and torso being painfully bound to the ropes of the rink, but his erection displayed embarrassingly.

"God, seeing you like this really gets me off, Jimmy-Boy," he studied Jimmy from head to toe, "You look...good enough to eat."

Jimmy's face felt hot. He believed his cheeks were the deepest shade of red possible. "Shut up, Gary. What if someone comes?"

"Well, then we've got some explaining to do." His smirk showed that he was enjoying this, and would enjoy it no matter what interruption would come.

"Gary, I said I'd do anything, but this is a little-" He moaned loudly. Gary's tongue ran up and down Jimmy's penis. His hot breath tingled on his stomach, he completely forgot everything he was saying about how absurd it was. And yes, it was absurd, but it was far too good to end now.

The tongue ran across the shaft while milky fingers violated Jimmy's ass.

Jimmy moaned loudly. He didn't question how the lights were some how flipped on, but right now, Jimmy wanted to be able to move his arms and hold Gary, but he only hurt his arms trying to move. Then he remembered that he was bound.

"Gary, the jump rope is really digging into my arm."

Gary stopped licking. "You think I care? I'm sadistic, friend."

Friend. Friend. Yes, definitely, that was not the appropriate title for Jimmy. Although the passion between them was evident, in reality, this was part of their rivalry. The constant secret rivalry that they have to bottle down, so it explodes now into this hot, sweaty passion. No, there was no such thing as 'love', in their worlds. 'Love' is a fallacy. This was merely another fight that both were eager to win.

And the wet mouth moved up and down Jimmy's shaft.

Jimmy was close. His body twitched, but then Gary abruptly stopped.

"Sorry, I'm not letting you come." He chuckled.

Jimmy was so close, but he needed an extra push. He wanted to come so badly that it made his heart beat faster. "You're a dick." Jimmy was breathing heavily. It was as if her were intoxicated, and that he was. He was very much intoxicated. Intoxicated by the fine and gorgeous body belonging to the boy smiling over his moth pathetic state.

"And your dick is mine to do as I please, with, and I can't let you come, yet, James."

Gary knew all the right buttons to manipulate Jimmy with. And that's what Jimmy realized, he could not win...no matter what he did, he couldn't win. Gary has every scenario planned out, every possible path and direction, every possible solution and every possible ending. Gary didn't play by the rules, he didn't only think of the predictable, but he thought beyond the realm of imagination. Gary was a thinker, Jimmy knew, but he did not know how far those thoughts went until now.

"Figured it out, Jimmy? You're mine, you're my puppet in this big stage. Who's the audience? Everyone, Jimmy-boy, everyone! Or at least, everyone will be come morning." He cackled violently. "The gym is open at 6...it's 5:30. Wonder what the jocks would say about seeing you like this, while, I, the puppet master, watch discreetly from the sidelines!"

"Dammit, Gary, you bastard!"

"Of course, I might be willing to let you come and let you get out on one condition..."

"Name your price." Jimmy tried to sit up but the bonds didn't allow him much movement.

"You work for me, Jimmy-boy. You do my dirty work, and we'll control the school. What do you say, James?"

Anything would be better to suffer whatever would happen if he were stuck there until morning. "I agree. Just...just finish me up and let's get going."

"It'll be your pleasure." He loosened the jump rope and now Jimmy was allowed more movement, but Jimmy found that Gary was forcing his legs to be spread. "Warning, what I'm about to do to you will hurt and will burn for days, but will provide me with amusement and pleasure. Enjoy it, Jimmy-boy. Oh, and you may not be able to sit down for the next few days," he snickered.

He forced the head of his penis in Jimmy's ass.

"Fuck!" Jimmy mumbled.

"You're fucking tight. Worse than Petey."

"Y-you did Petey?!" Jimmy was now contemplating the diseases he could be getting at that moment.

"Relax, James, with a condom. I don't like him the way I like you, that's why we're really _feeling_ each other."

Jimmy's back bended painfully when Gary went to kiss him again, thrusting lightly, getting used to the tense and tightness of Jimmy's unexplored body.

Gary whispered something. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"I love you, James."

Jimmy looked at Gary with blazing anger. "You liar."

"Very good, James, you're really not that stupid."

He thrust in more violently, Jimmy moaned in response. "Fuck!" His heart rate increased. His stomach was warm and sticky with his climax.

"We're done, here," Gary pulled out, still hard. "I don't want to finish. I'm getting in the shower, I suggest you do the same." He finally untied the ropes.

Jimmy's legs were asleep when he got up, his ass was still stinging. He wobbled desperately to the shower.

"Well, I look forward to working with you, James." Gary said, grabbing his cock and jerking off on the way to the shower. "I hope we can schedule another meeting like this sometime." He chuckled darkly as Jimmy looked back and smiled.

"Name the time and the place."

--

(A/N)

I started writing this randomly and then I just couldn't help but finish it. Cinder had her doubts, but I fucking finished it this time, Cinder. HAHA!


End file.
